


Stay

by Myfantasyocs



Series: Dragon Age [10]
Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Maybe a little angst, Mostly Fluff, not much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 15:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20099179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myfantasyocs/pseuds/Myfantasyocs
Summary: Cullen tries to go back to his room but was stopped by his love.





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> I did not give permission for my works to be on Fanfic Pocket Library

Cullen knew he should of left earlier, to prevent the scandal of the Inquisitor having a romantic relationship with her commander. But he couldn't. He didn't have the heart to wake her. He couldn't stop staring at the mess of brown curls that had chosen to love him. He placed one last kiss on her head before he tried to scoot away from her. As soon as he started to move, he felt her grip tighten. "Nichole." 

He heard no response, just light kisses across his bare chest. "I need to leave. If people found out."

"Don't care." She murmured softly. And then she continued to press kisses across his chest.

"You say that now. Your not even awake, but when the scandal hits you might think differently." As Cullen tried to talk sense into her it was became increasingly difficult to not listen to her as she kissed her way up his chest and was now placing tiny kisses on his chin. "Please. I don't care. I never want this to end." 

Cullen sighed at the pain in her voice. He hates that it hurts her to leave every morning but it's necessary and for the best. Cullen sighed and placed another small kiss on her head. "It's only until tonight."

"No. People will find out sooner or later and you'll leave." Said her voice cracking with both sleep and tears. She bolted up, obviously surprised by her confession. "Cullen, I'm sorry I didn't" She was silenced when he placed his lips firmly against hers. "I promise I will never leave you. Definitely for something like avoiding scandals. You are right though we can't keep this secret for ever. And nor would I want to. I'll talk to Josephine. She understands The Game better than we do." Nichole smiled at the disgust in his voice when he said "the game." 

"You don't have to, I didn't mean to put you on the spot."

"It's fine. I haven't been able to send Mia a letter about you without risking it getting intercepted. She knows but I really do want to tell her how much I love you." 

Cullen smiled at the red face of the woman of his dreams process what he just said. He said it a million times and it still seems to shock her. He wished it wasn't so shocking to her, his love, but she always looked adorable flushed.

"I love you too."

Cullen placed one last kiss to her lips. " I still need to sneak out. But I promise soon not even the Maker himself will make me leave you." And with that he gathered his clothes and left.


End file.
